thesplitfilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aleksander Sterling
|status=Alive |death= |cause_of_death= |also_known_as=* Peter Scott * Freak * Leks * The Younger Sterling * The Famed Detective * The Traveler * Link * Vladimir * My Detective * Brilliance * Leksie * Skander Lerting * Daddy |nationality=British |occupation/s=* Chemist * Criminal Psychologist * Detective |residence=* W1k 1HA, London, Greater London, England * Eaton Square, London, Greater London, England * See: Other residences |allegiance= |known_relative/s=* Marguerite Sevilla * Klaus Sterling * Lydia Sterling * Alexei Sterling * Yuliana Romanova * Abraham Sterling * Augustus Sterling * Anastasia Sterling * Ronin Fraser * Ranae Fraser * Charlotte Miller * Oscar Varela * Elisabeth Sevilla |significant_other/s= |gender=Male |hair_color=Brown |eye_color=Heterochromia |height=6'0" (183 cm) |weight=134 lbs (61 kg) }} Aleksander Sterling (born Aleksander Emmanuel Louis Sterling Александр Эммануил Луи Стерлинг; 7 September 1996) is the main hero of The S.P.L.I.T. Files series. He is introduced as a world-renowned criminal psychologist, chemist, and the youngest and greatest detective of his time. He is popularly known by the world for the publication of his thesis papers and online theoretical platforms that resolved the mysteries of the 20th century, as well as change the shape of the crimesolving world. Because of his tremendous intelligence, he is usually called to take in the so-called cases around the world among The Investigative List of Peculiar Scenarios or "The S.P.L.I.T. Files". He considers most people being illogical or idiot who can't catch up with his own level which resulted for him to be completely unattached with people around him and for him to usually be quiet or keep his earphones on. For him, the more unusual or bizarre the crime is, the more he wanted to solve it. Because of this, he indulges himself with either playing the violin that helps him with thinking, and nicotine to keep his brain active, although in the past as well, he had used illegal drugs to do so. Character History Early Life Aleksander was born prematurely at seven months to Earl Alexei Sterling and Grand Princess Yuliana Nikolaevna Romanova on September 7, 1996 at Peterborough, Northamptonshire, England. For three months, he had been placed in the incubator, and start accumulating pneumonia, wherein he recovered after treatment. This pneumonia will continue haunting him throughout his lifetime. He was originally named Aleksander in honor of his distant ancestor, Alexander II of Russia, whose coronation was held on the same day of his birth. Since his mother's family had been in exile to the United States of America and then to England after the decline of the Russian imperial family, he no longer has any claim to the throne. Though if it so happens that the regime of the imperial family continues on with the fall of the first Romanovs, he will be the fourth in line after his older brothers Abraham and Augustus, and his mother. A year after, their younger sister, Anastasia, was born. He had been so close with his brothers and his sister despite the fact that they always quarrel on who is much smarter between them. On his seventh birthday, he received a dog as a present, and named him Tycoon. Two years after, pneumonia had taken a toll of him, reaching its worst. Anastasia, being considered to be the most brilliant of them four, had used the opportunity to conduct an experiment that involved the drowning of the dog, followed then by a house fire on their ancestral home. Aleksander had been traumatized by the event that their parents decided Anastasia be brought to a facility to be contained, while Abraham left home in order to ensure her containment. On the other hand, Augustus stayed to watch over Aleksander and ensured that his memories of Anastasia never resurfaced. This cause to a total forgetfulness of Anastasia's existence, believing that it had always been only the three of them brothers. Aleksander always dream of being a violinist or pianist, being incredibly good at both instruments. At the age of eleven, he entered Eton's College for his secondary school. According to Augustus, Aleksander though felt home-sick for staying in Eton which was in Berkshire, but managed to harden and remained. He finished the curriculum though when he was fourteen, three years younger than others. But only when he entered King's College London that he realized that he wanted to be a detective. He graduated at the age of sixteen at King's College London with honors for Chemistry. A year after, he garnered his Masters with Chemistry and Forensic Science as a double-mastered degree, finishing the masters with honors as well. Because of being too young, he doesn't have any friends, and also because of his honesty and bluntness. After graduation, he moved on to London even against his parents will. He moved in to Mrs. Nethersole's home in 158 Tachbrook Street, London, and lives on a flat at the second floor. Mrs. Nethersole's problem about her dead husband's previous involvement with drugs that Aleksander had concluded to the police to be all a farce linked the two together, and as payment, she allowed him to live at the second floor of her flat for free. Aleksander had formed a motherly affection with Mrs. Nethersole and a brother-sister relation with Mrs. Nethersole's daughter, Audrey, who soon became his student. Aleksander rise to fame about three months after when he walked in to a crime scene at Trafalgar Square during his walks and impressed Inspector Harold Langdale. He introduced himself to Harold as a detective. When asked if he is a private detective and if he works for the police, he said that he'll be much willing to work out of an organization, on his own, and when the police couldn't finally solve it—claiming then that he will always be the last option. Months drag on, and Aleksander and Harold grow acquainted with each other when the police starts experiencing tremendous tight ropes. News had reached Aleksander's older brother, Augustus, about his great deduction in solving crimes, which led him to ask Aleksander to be aware about the series of crime records that were never solved at all, or couldn't even be decipher in nature at all—the S.P.L.I.T. Files. Aleksander has no interest with it, not wanting his brother to be involved with his life at all. circa 2014 The Reichsmark Case Aleksander's brother, Augustus hired Lieutenant Lewis Gosling, who had been dismissed from duty due to war trauma, to watch over him. At first meeting, Aleksander already knows that Lewis had been working with his brother so that he could report to him, though the very reason that they first met is when Lewis was introduced to him by Audrey upon helping her out with groceries. The two quickly became friends, and Lewis ends up to be his assistant. In the end as well, Lewis starts being his flatmate. Aleksander even had depended onto Lewis so much in almost everything. The Ghost at Eton under construction The Thames' Curse under construction circa 2015 The Black Cartel under construction The Shattered Mirror under construction circa 2016 The Abandoned Boat under construction The Assassination Plot under construction circa 2019 The Fall of Bloodlines under construction circa 2023 The Empty Carriage under construction Physical Description under construction Personality under construction Abilities Aleksander is incredibly intelligent, surpassing charts and records that labeled him to be of genius level. In his curriculum vitae and records, it is noted that his intellect is an equivalent to Newton and Einstein, making him one of the most genius man whoever lived. He uses deduction on his reasoning that mainly circulates on the way his brain processes information. As he always say it, he uses every bit of his brain's processing that he needs to delete any unnecessary information to do so. Though he assumes this, he has a perfect memory, considering him as a Clarity. He is a very good orator, and thinks one step ahead every single time; weighing the pros and cons of every best and worst case possible scenarios. Relationships Marguerite Sevilla under construction Lewis Gosling under construction Appearances Quotes * "I make use of every last bit of my brain's processing power, so I always try to delete any unnecessary information from my internal memory." * "Stop talking. I even wouldn't mind if you just went to sleep... or disappear. For all eternity." * "I'm not capable of something like love." * "It doesn't matter what's at the center of the solar system. It could be the earth, it could be a potato. Regardless, it as nothing to do with my ability to solve cases." * "Love is destructive, and weird, and interesting. It is the most disturbing kind in the world." * "I am a detective. Which means that whether I'm in Tachbrook or elsewhere, I'm putting myself at risk. End of explanation." * "Fear is a person's natural defense." * Aleksander Sterling: "I am a married man." Izabella Durham: "So, what?" Aleksander Sterling: "'So, what?' You asked? I love my wife, and our son, and I won't trade them for anyone or anything in this world." Trivia Character History * Aleksander's character was inspired by Sherlock Holmes. * Aleksander is named after his distant ancestor, Emperor and Autocrat Alexander II of all the Russias, who was crowned on the same day of his birth. His name is the Polish variation of the English name "Alexander" that means "defender of the men" in Greek. His second name, "Emmanuel" means "God is with us" in Hebrew, and "Louis" means "famous warrior" in French and Old German.' '''His last name, "'Sterling'''" means "little star" in Old English. He drops majority of his name, turning it alone to simply Aleksander Sterling, from his original birth name: Aleksander Emmanuel Louis Sterling. Other Description * Marguerite once noted that his IQ might be as tall as him (Aleksander's height is 183 cm), to which Ronin laughed about that if Aleksander had heard her, he'll tell her that she thought less of him, or if it had been real, then Aleksander will be a much greater jerk to deal with. It indicates that Aleksander's IQ is greater than 183. Flaire mentioned that he has an IQ level of 194 which is considered very exceptional or genius intellect. * He graduated in Stanford College in London with distinct honors in both Chemistry and Psychology at the age of fourteen. He earned his Masters at both degrees at the age of seventeen, making him the youngest to ever do so. * He and his cousin, Ronin, had been helped the FBI once during their time at Stanford. * During his time at Stanford, he had used his ability to serve as a psychic. Each day, he'll act as a fortune teller in random places in and near Stanford for an hour or two, and earn roughly £10,000 or more. Upon his graduation and return to England, he had announced to have a nett worth of about £1 Billion or more. * He invented five forms of coding and decoding messages that he nicknamed as Dickens, Pascal, Orwell, Shakespeare, and Conan. * Aleksander hacked Augustus' phone that allowed him to gain access of everything his brother has, and vice versa. That's why Aleksander never installs any private or important things on his phone. But Ronin had made a countermeasure in which Aleksander could make private calls or messages upon the method he had taught him. * It was revealed that he had conducted a DNA test between him and his brother Augustus just to assure him that they were indeed brothers. Upon learning that they were indeed brothers, Aleksander considered finding the truth as "devastating". * Aleksander never swears because he hates it. Since the others (except for Marguerite) are known to be frequent swearers, he had kept a 'Swear Bottle' where for every swear, they must drop a penny in. In exchange, since Aleksander makes use of the word 'Boring' and 'Dull' as rude expressions, the two as comeback set a 'Rude Bottle', where Aleksander will drop a penny in as well. Once they fill up a bottle, they'll invite the rest for dinner. The "Rude Bottle" never ends up full since Marguerite arrived. * According to Ronin, Lewis and Ranae, he is currently England's most phenomenal and eligible bachelor. * He attempts to stop smoking for 247 times. He only completely stops smoking ever since he met Marguerite. * He is actually a virgin until that time with Marguerite. * According to Augustus, Aleksander is not supposed to reach adulthood for having countless attacks of pneumonia before he even turns twelve. His pneumonia arises every single time that he smokes, that's why Augustus forced him to use nicotine patches instead. Aleksander though paid all stores within two nautical miles radii of Greater London not to sell him any cigarette.